


Beelzebub Just Can't Help Himself

by attic_club



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cunnilingus, Dom Beel, Dom Beelzebub, F/M, MC has a vagina, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut, golden hellfire newt syrup, light sub dom, no pronouns, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attic_club/pseuds/attic_club
Summary: *spoilers for chapter 17* This is based off of the hellfire newt syrup chapters, but with a conniving horny MC who uses this as an opportunity for Beel to stop holding back his desire and let himself go.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Beelzebub Just Can't Help Himself

**Author's Note:**

> Soft Beel becomes hard Beel becomes soft Beel. My first fic ever, um and i just don't see enough Beel fics! If you are very horny for beel being big strong man with big strong cock then I hope you enjoy this short little lemon. If you haven't read these chapters, SPOILERSSS: the guys ingest an aphrodisiac in which they're horny for specifically humans, but the human giving an order makes it wear off. The cream puff explodes (in the game) because it's belphie's and it gives him a reason to interact with MC next.

After your little encounter, Satan had urged you to stay in your room until the Golden Hellfire Newt syrup had worn off, but you had other plans. Closing Satan's door behind you, you quickly and quietly headed back downstairs and into your room to give yourself a touch up before heading to the kitchen. You and Beelzebub had definitely grown quite close, considering everything that's happened between you. Since you'd been back, his hugs have been a little tighter, his looks a little longer, and you couldn't help but get the feeling he was ready to stop being so tender with you and take what you have further. He was always holding back; he couldn't hold back when it came to his gluttony so it seemed he tried to be chaste in everything else he does to make up for it. Now, however, he was under a spell that would allow him to express a different kind of hunger freely.

Tiptoeing out of your room, you pressed an ear to the kitchen door and could hear the familiar sounds of the avatar of gluttony's unbridled eating. You tried to open the door casually, as if you weren't there intentionally seeking trouble and instead just looking for a snack yourself.

"Oh...hi MC," Beel muffled, talking with his mouth full.

"Hey Beel, wow you've got quite the spread here!" The counter was full of food... you would be surprised if there was anything left in the fridge at all.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to take my mind off of, well..." He trailed off with a guilty look, furrowing his brow. The shameful look he shot you was adorably endearing.

"...the hellfire newt syrup?" you offered, opening the fridge to find nothing but a lone cream puff.

"Mhmm" he swallowed, "I guess I wasn't thinking I'd run into you...you should probably go, I don't think I can control myself around you the way I normally do." His face flushed, realizing the implications of what he just said.

"Control yourself from doing what?" you boldly retorted, smirking. Just as you were about to double down on your teasing, the cream puff you'd taken from the fridge exploded, splattering cream on you and all over the kitchen.

Startled first, then looking determined, Beel crossed the kitchen and got close, towering over you. "We'd better clean you up...you're even more enticing like this" he said, his expression becoming one of shameful distress.

"I don't know why you're holding back Beel" you said, looking up at him.

"Be careful what you wish for MC..." he paused, then leaned in close to you and licked some of the cream off your face. His hands reaching for either side of your shoulders, gripping you tightly. Quivering, he said "why aren't you just...giving me an order?"

"I will if that's what you want." you hadn't thought that he would actually want you to, suddenly feeling a little insecure.

"No!" he said looking you in the eyes and pulling your body closer. "It's just...are you sure this is what you want?"

"As long as you are, yes." That was all Beel needed to hear. He began licking cream off of your lips, then kissing you sloppily and intensely, his hands unleashing their grip on your shoulders to wrap his arms around you in an embrace. Pulling away from your kiss, his tongue moved to your neck, sensually lapping up cream, his tongue strokes moving down to your clavicle and the top of your breasts that peeked out of your tight top. He looked awfully serious as he yanked down your shirt, pulling back your bra to expose your breast. He teased your nipple with his mouth, and sucked on it. His mouth was so warm and wet with saliva, he was drooling slightly as he growled "you taste so fucking good..."

He pushed you up against the kitchen counter, picking you up quite easily and sitting you on the counter top, positioning himself between your legs. Your skirt was riding up lewdly, and you could feel his rock hard cock press right up against your panties. He took your hand and sucked some cream off your fingers, sending chills through you. "I really wish I could fucking eat you" he said just before moving to nibble your neck just below your ear, making you wriggle, "you're so delicious".

He was certainly getting worked up now, and so were you. Eyeing the door, you offered, "Beel, maybe we should go to my room so no one walks in on us," while compulsively grinding your hips on him and running your hands up his chest. He looked over at the door, and back at you. Saying nothing, he picked you up off the counter and grabbed you by the arm nearly dragging you into you room. He shut the door behind you and pushed you onto the bed roughly. He got on top of you, straddling you. You reached down to feel his hardness through his pants. His eyes fluttered and he let out a low moan. "Wow...Beel you're huge." He smirked, unexpectedly, a contrast from his usual look of guilt. He pushed himself between your legs and grinded against you. His face flushed, an expression of arousal replacing the smug look. He then sort of collapsed onto you, as if he just couldn't get close enough, and pressed his full weight of his body into yours, crushing you with his large form, and grinding into you to his satisfaction, letting out some uncontrolled moans. You know if it weren't for the effects of the aphrodisiac, he'd never be so selfish, but it felt so good the way was disregarding you, using you. You were so wet and you were both still basically dressed.

"Mmph..Beel!" you said wriggling to push him off "Hey!"

"Mmm sorry MC...I keep getting carried away. Your body just feels so good." He sat up and started lifting up your shirt. You took it off the rest of the way and he removed his shirt, then got up from you to to take off his trousers as well. Both now fully undressed you could see just how huge he was. He looked down at you naked on the bed and and stroked himself. Seeing your wide-eyed expression at his size he smiled and said "Don't worry I'll make sure you're ready" He picked you up off the bed to your surprise, and he positioned you on top of him, pulling your hips forward so you straddled his face. He held your hips tightly, lapping at your pussy, sucking on your clit, and ramming his tongue inside you. You grabbed the headboard, barely able to contain your cries of pleasure, as he let out muffled moans and slurped loudly. "mmph you taste so good MC..." he turned his head to the side and nibbled your thigh. You were gushing wet and close to cumming.

He lifted you up and you whimpered at the loss of contact with his mouth. "I can't wait any longer. Sorry." Before you could register those words, he abruptly picked you up by your waist and slammed you onto his huge throbbing cock. It filled you up so intensely, it hurt slightly, but you were so turned on and ready for him that it felt incredible. "You feel....so....good!" he panted as he forced you onto his huge cock over and over. "You're so fucking tight MC...." Tears were forming in your eyes from the intense sensation. He was fucking you so hard-you couldn't hold it anymore, you wanted to cum. But you wanted to feel his dick pulsing, filling you up with his hot cum. "Cum for me Beel...I..I want you to cum inside me!"

...That was an order. Upon uttering those words, he looked at you wide eyed, the combination of realizing just how rough he was treating you and then uncontrollably ejaculating inside you. Seeing his cute expression and feeling him pumping you with cum pushed you over the edge, you cried out and fell forward to hold him tightly as waves of orgasm washed over you, trembling against him. He held you back, softly now, still inside you.

"I-I hope that was okay Mc" He said tenderly, stroking your hair. "Better than ok," you said tenderly kissing his neck. "I'm glad your back," he said, nestling his face into your hair and lovingly inhaling your scent. "Me too."


End file.
